dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Hwanseong
|Personality = Hwanseong is a very eccentric and hyperactive individual. Always buzzing with energy, he can often bring the mood to a room. No matter what, it seems he's always happy and bubbling with laughter, a grin, a joke, or something of the like. There seems to be no limitation to his pure optimism. You could give him the most depressing situation and he'd still find hope. While he personally prefers to live in the present, he likes speaking of the future as a distant alternate reality. It's kind of his way of dealing with possible traumatic outcomes. He's not one to worry or be anxious, per his motto of living in he moment. He's typically one to go with the flow. Hwanseong is also an incredibly hardworking individual. Although his opinions may be swayed easily, once he's set a goal he will stop at nothing to accomplish (besides the downfall of others, obviously). If he needs to perfect choreo, he will spend hours in the studio after everyone's left just practicing, practicing, practicing. He's somewhat of a perfectionist and has an innate desire to be the best he can be. Even if he's told that he's already giving an outstanding performance, he'll still put in a 110% effort into his labor to get even better results. He's determination is uncharted and he is rarely discouraged from going after accomplishments, especially if these accomplishments mean a lot to him. However, Hwanseong's desire to be the best he can be also makes him extremely susceptible to bad criticism. While he ultimately absorbs all criticism, he's quite easily affected by pure insults instead of constructive criticism. This lowers his self-confidence and pushes him to overwork himself in the name of getting better, even if its extremely unhealthy for him in the long run. He generally lives to please, enjoying seeing his affect on other people so whenever he feels like he's failing at his self-proclaimed job, it does a detrimental hit to his self-esteem. He doesn't show this to others though. Whenever he's extremely down, he either locks himself away to practice or pretends he's fine. A very caring and empathetic figure, Hwanseong wants to help everyone and anyone he can. Knowing that his music reaches out to people and helps them get through hard times means so much to him and he wants to be able to help people whenever he can. He's often trying to cheer up his group mates and bring smiles to their faces. He's full of love and loves sharing that love with everyone, whether its a stranger on the street or a close family member. He's incredibly loyal and would probably follow you to the ends of the Earth (as long as you weren't doing anything illegal or harming other people). He's very sweet and thoughtful as well, a ready gift giver who's willing to spend money on other people or give them life experiences they'll never forget. Perhaps one of the most memorable things about Hwanseong is his passion. Hardworking, determined, and caring, he's also an extremely passionate person. He puts his all into everything he does, and you can feel that fiery passion from across the room. He doesn't do shortcuts or dirty work. He's a true and honest person with a brave heart and a desire to do good. Although it can be insinuated, he's not meek either and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's fearless and selfless, willing to sacrifice himself for the things and the people he believes in. When he wants to, or rather when he's pushed to, he can be quite defiant as well. Although swayed easily, when he's made a decision, he's made a decision. There's absolutely no changing his mind (unless you have a really detailed, ten page essay with diagrams and a thirty minute presentation—then you might get somewhere). |Picture 2 = OH25.gif |Size 2 = 200px |History = Cho Myunghan grew up in a chaotic house. With an older brother aspired to be a movie director, two surgeons for parents, and a crazy younger sister who claimed she was going to be the next top dancer of Korea (which Myunghan highly doubted with her two left feet), she often felt like she was the only normal one in the family. With a group of people so chaotic and eccentric in one fairly spaced home, things often got super hectic. Which meant Myunghan opted to spend as much time away from them as possible. This is how she fell in love with Oh Jihoon. Oh Jihoon, a college student from Seoul who had moved to Incheon, lived in the apartment complex nearby. On the way to school, Myunghan saw him all the time and sometimes would find herself admiring his attractive figure. He seemed to be quiet and keep to himself, qualities that Myunghan thought she would definitely want in her life as a break from her weird family. When she found out what college she went to after overhearing a conversation that Jihoon was having on the phone at the bus stop where they waited for the bus together, she applied for the same college as him. As fate would have it, she got in and the following year began seeing Jihoon a lot more often on campus. As persistent as Myunghan was, she was too she to personally pursue him herself and ask him out, so she eventually decided to watch him from a distance and just accept the fact that it probably wouldn't happen. Until one faithful day where Jihoon was rushing to the bus stop because he was late, and having trained her eyes to recognized Jihoon in the distance, kept the bus there until he arrived. She invited him to sit with him, and he thanked her profusely. So their friendship began. That small encounter slowly bloomed into an strong friendship that later became a relationship. This relationship was permanently solidified two years after they both graduated and were wed. By this point, Myunghan's brother had already left for France and was studying film while her sister was in the middle of high school. Ironically, her sister had managed to become a trainee at one of Korea's top talent agencies. With two potentially famous siblings, Myunghan decided she wanted to stay more on the quiet side of things. However, Jihoon had other plans. While the two had already talked about their future together multiple times under starry night skies and sunny picnics, Myunghan never thought that Jihoon would actually quit his job to start his own music agency. At first, there was some arguing but Myunghan eventually accepted and even helped get the company off the ground with the few connections she had. After the success of their first girl group, called Brash, they had their first child. Or rather, Jihoon had his first child. To hire one of the managers for Brash, he ended up having to resort to bribery, and unfortunately this bribery was to give the manager a child. Weird, I know. He thought so too but some business deals are strange. Myunghan never found out and over time, Jihoon eventually forgot the child was his as well. The couple themselves never had a child until a decade later, when they had made a name for themselves in the magical music industry. His name was Oh Hwanseong, named "shining star" for what Jihoon and Myunghan intended for him to be. Life, however, had different plans. As things do in the music industry, scandals began to arise. Rumors of shady backgrounds circulated the Internet about one of the lead vocalists in the agency's boy group, Jinx, as well as fake sale numbers. Stocks dropped and the company was beginning to face issues with the media. Eventually the rumors even spread to the CEO and the CEO's family. Doing anything to trash the image of the successful Oh Jihoon, people even began to claim that his newly born son, Oh Hwanseong was stolen from a an older couple who had just barely managed to have a child. It was a ridiculous claim in itself, but people began to believe it and amplified the rumor. Soon, going out in public even became a danger for the infant, and they had to fortify his stroller. Even after they finally debunked the rumor, new even more ridiculous rumors sprouted about the family. It began to effect Jihoon's marriage as Myunghan wanted a more peaceful life for her and for Hwanseong but Jihoon wanted to remain and try and fix the issue. Eventually life simmered down, but it wasn't before four years later. Although it had been a rough period of everyone, the family and the agency pulled through even grander than before. Jihoon had become a millionaire and the family lived relatively unbothered in the estates of Seoul. For the first time since he was born, Hwanseong was able to live a non-chaotic life. The four-year-old, no longer plagued with confusion and fear, was able to properly express himself. As Hwanseong was often in the headquarters of the agency, he was exposed to many things in the music agency. He was often wandering (read: waddling) the halls, sometimes poking his head into dance studios and occasionally Myunghan would let the trainees play with him on breaks. As he grew, it became clear he was certainly idol material. He brought a presence to the room that could be matched by nothing else, and he seemed to enjoy receiving attention as well as the spotlight. He sang a lot too. Whenever he visited the studios, he'd attempt to echo whatever was being played on the speakers. For a kid, he had a nice voice and both his parents saw that. For awhile, they debated whether or not to make him a trainee. Of course there would be accusation of bias and such but Jihoon believed it was an opportunity to secure a stable career path for him. Myunghan on the other hand, as a good mother should, didn't want Hwanseong to be overwhelemed to early in his life. Ultimately they came to a compromise to make him a trainee, but when he entered his later teens opposed to his early ones. Unfortunately, their plans did not come to fruition as tragedy promptly struck. No one knows how it happened, but while staying in their vacation home in Jeju, the Oh family was subject to a fire. Unbeknowest to them, their smoke alarm was broken. Luckily, their neighbors reported the fire, one of them still awake in the midst of the night. Help arrived quickly and the parents were escorted out of the house. Myunghan, forcefully, as she kept fighting against the firefighters to go back in and look for Hwanseong. Thankfully, their child had been saved, but not by the authorities. A widowed man, named Dae Woojin, the true culprit of the fire, had swooped in and saved Hwanseong with the intent of his parents perishing. You see, Dae Woojin was the long-fired ex-manager of Brash, who's child had been taken by Social services. Not long after that, he had been fired and replaced. Bitter and struggling to cope with the loss of both his wife and his child, he plotted to murder Jihoon and Myunghan and steal the baby for himself. He made a quick getaway for Spain two months later with forged documents and attempted to raise Hwanseong himself. Meanwhile, Myunghan and Jihoon were in devastation, in belief that their child had perished in the fire. A memorial for his death was held at the agency, and all current members as well as trainees attended. Jihoon remained in a funk for awhile, unable to work for he saw his son in all the hallways of the building he had grown up in. Myunghan refused to be alone in a room and constantly requested that the smoke alarms be checked, having developed PTSD from the fire. She couldn't even watch fireworks, and was constantly at Jihoon's side for her own safety. In Spain, Hwanseong was struggling to adjust not only to the different environment, but the different guardian and the new language he had to learn. As of what he had been told, his parents had perished in a fire and Dae Woojin was his uncle. Naive and well... six, he believed him and didn't question it. Despite the cruel means to obtain Hwanseong, Woojin did treat him as his own son. He tried his best to return as a working member of society and provide for Hwanseong. While Hwanseong no longer lived in the same riches, growing up in lower middle class made him modest and realize the true value of hard work. One thing that Woojin didn't account for, was that Hwanseong was a wizard. Of course, he knew he was of some magical relation but accounting for magical schooling hadn't been on Woojin's bucket list. At least not until Hwanseong was eight and some how managed to summon his whole entire bedroom to living room with the desire to get a notebook from his desk. Luckily, Woojin managed to get a job promotion that moved him and Hwanseong to England. Here, Hwanseong attended Hogwarts. He thrived in Hogwarts. With exposure to more people, he became a happy virus, spreading smiles and laughter wherever he went. Whenever he came home for the holidays, Woojin's life just seemed a thousand times brighter. Sometime during his sixth year, he was scouted by Silencio Records and became a trainee. Woojin was extremely hesitant about this, wondering if anyone would make the connection between Hwanseong and Oh Jihoon. Nothing arose out of it though, and while Woojin continued to live in paranoia, he had relaxed quite a bit. However, when promotions for the group that Hwanseong was to debut in began coming out, people started getting curious and suspicious. This eventually reached Jihoon, who, several years later, had become a weary old man, still incredibly kind but torn down by everything that happened over the years. His wife had been diagnosed with an unfamiliar terminal illness just months before and was on the verge of death. Jihoon was ready to give up and retire to live in his melancholy when he saw the Insomnia promotions. Maybe there was still hope after all. |Picture 3 = OH21.gif |Size 3 = 200px |Gallery = OH30.gif OH29.gif OH28.gif OH27.gif OH26.gif OH25.gif OH24.gif OH23.gif OH22.gif OH21.gif OH20.gif OH19.gif OH18.gif OH17.gif OH16.gif OH15.jpg OH14.jpg OH13.jpg OH12.jpg OH11.jpg OH10.jpg OH9.jpg OH8.jpg OH7.jpg OH6.jpg OH5.jpg OH4.jpg OH3.jpg OH2.jpg OH1.jpg }} Category:IconicUsername Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Bisexual Category:Name begins with "H" Category:January Birthday Category:Capricorn Category:Korean Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Born in South Korea Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Insomnia Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Bird Patronus Category:Aspen Wand Category:Ambidextrous Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor